Watashi no Aisuru
by Midori Yuki
Summary: Kanda doesn't believe in ghosts. Never has, never will. But one night, something happens that he can't help but accept. Vague Yullen. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N Hey all! So, I was watching some ghost thing the other night, and this idea just got stuck in my head. So, I had to write it. It's my very first -man/Yullen fic, so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Che, I don't believe in ghosts."<p>

That had really been the start of everything.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Yuu-chan," Lavi answered, a mischievous tone in his voice. Kanda visibly twitched and hit the redhead upside the head.

"Don't call me that Usagi!" he spat, glaring at him.

"Now now boys," Lenalee sighed. "But Lavi's right, Kanda. Especially not here."

All three of them looked around. They were at the very top of a seaside cliff. There wasn't anything scary about it, it was actually quite beautiful, especially at sunset.

"And why not?" the Japanese asked, quirking an eyebrow at the younger girl. "This place isn't special."

"You mean you haven't heard?" Lavi gasped, almost scandalized, earning another hit from Kanda.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit," he glared. "Haven't heard what?"

"There's this old Legend," Lenalee answered. "It's been around since before we were in grade school. Anyways, legend goes, that a boy used to live in this town, when it was first being populated. He'd ran away from his guardian weeks before he arrived, and took refuge with one of the townsfolk who'd taken pity on him."

"Sounds farfetched to me," Kanda muttered, looking away to the sea.

"Shush Kanda," Lenalee reproved. When Kanda rolled his eyes, she continued. "Anyways, word came to the village, that his guardian had started to look for him, and that he was on his way to the village. His guardian was a horrible man, always beat him, and made him work, most of the time dangerously, so that he could do whatever he wanted. The boy was terrified. He hated running, and he knew that if his guardian found him, he'd kill him slowly for trying to run away."

"Poor kid," Lavi sighed, lying back on the grass. "He really couldn't find a way out."

"Don't ruin the story Rabbit," Kanda snapped. Lenalee smiled and continued.

"Lavi's right. He couldn't find a way out, so he came up here to think, to see if he could think of a way he could get out of this without too much pain." She looked to the edge of the cliff and sighed. "No one really knows what happened. Some say that his guardian found him up here, and pushed him off, or maybe he tripped. But the man that had taken him in swears that the look in his eyes before he left to go to the cliff was that of someone who knew what they were doing. He always looked so scared, but that day he had been sad. Like he knew he was going to step off that cliff."

Kanda followed her gaze to the edge of the cliff. "I still don't see what that has to do with ghosts," he said, more quiet than his usual tone.

"The kid's spirit never left," Lavi announced, dragging the others gazes. "Once a year, on the anniversary of his death, as the legend goes, he relives his death."

Kanda looked back to the cliff, trying to picture it, before shaking his head.

"Who would choose to stay around, just for that."

* * *

><p>That night, Kanda couldn't sleep. It was too warm, too humid, too…<p>

He flung the covers off and sat up, glaring into the darkness of his room before sighing. There wasn't any point in trying, he wasn't going to get any sleep.

He glanced outside to the cliff, the highest point of the town, and had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

There was a figure, small by the looks of it, and he was just standing at the very edge. Kanda stared for a few minutes, and watched as they looked up at the moon before looking back out to the sea.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kanda was jumping out of bed, and sneaking down the hall to the door.

He sighed at the cool sea breeze that hit him when he opened the door, and slipped on a pair of sandals. He closed the door quietly before spinning to look up at the cliff. They were still there.

_What's someone doing out there at this time?_ he thought, frowning up at the figure. _One way to find out._ Kanda sighed, jogging his way up the cliff. He could swear he saw a glint of silver on the figures head, but shrugged it off. It was probably just the moon.

When he got to the top, he paused. "Hey!" he called, a frown on his face. "What are you doing?"

The figure - the _boy,_ he noted - turned around slowly, as if not expecting him. Kanda noticed with a shock that his hair actually _was _silver. As were his eyes. The boy tilted his head, revealing a long scar down the left side of his face.

"Who… are you?" he asked, in a quiet, light voice. Kanda was struck by how innocent and pure it sounded. Like a bell.

"I'm…" he paused, looking at the boy. "I'm Kanda." He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He blinked as the boy smiled brightly, and brought his pale hands behind his back.

"My name is Allen," the silver haired boy answered, in the same light voice. Kanda saw him glance behind him momentarily before returning his attention to the Japanese. "Will you find it?" he asked, smile gone. He looked into Kanda's eyes seriously. "I need someone to find it."

"Find what?"

"My ring," the boy, Allen, answered. Smiling, he held up his right hand and pointed to his ring finger. "I hid it, before Master could find me. I didn't want him to get it." He let his arms fall back to his sides, and Kanda noticed for the first time what he was wearing. Black slacks, a very old style, a white button up shirt, covered by a thin black vest. Not something you'd usually see a kid his age wear. "Will you find it for me? He can't get it."

Kanda stared at the boy. Was he serious? "Why can't you get it yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I would have thought that was obvious," the boy smiled serenely. "I'm not going to be alive much longer."

"What are y-"

"Fuckin' Idiot disciple!" Kanda heard a man yell from behind him, and turned to see a flash of read at the bottom.

"He's almost here," he heard Allen sigh. "Promise me you'll find it?" Kanda turned back to him. The silver haired boy looked scared, sad. "Its buried in a box under the biggest tree by the church. Please. I can't leave if you don't find it."

"You Idiot! I'm goin' ta skin you alive for runnin' from me!" The man behind them yelled again.

"Promise!" Allen cried desperately. "I can't do this forever."

"I-I promise," Kanda replied shocked. "I'll find it." The breath was knocked out of him as the boy smiled brightly, almost blindingly, as silver tears ran down his face.

"Oi!" Kanda spun around, just in time to see the red haired man walk_ through _him, towards the kid. "You got a lot of nerve running off after all I've done for you," the man shouted, glaring at the kid. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."

"I already do," the boy smiled.

"You snarky son of a bitch," the redhead snapped. He walked over to the boy and went to grab his arm, but Allen was faster, and grabbed the mans wrist first. He looked to Kanda then and smiled.

"Don't forget," he whispered, before taking a step backwards, leaning back off the cliff. The man's eyes widened, trying to stay upright.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" he yelled, and Kanda watched. The boys smile widened as he leant backwards, trying to pull his 'Master' with him.

"I can't just let you ruin someone else's life, can I?" He grabbed the mans hand with his other, and with a final tug, they both tumbled over.

Kanda raced to the edge and fell to his knees as he looked over. But there was no one. They just disappeared.

"You'll remember, won't you?" a faint voice said from behind him. He spun around and Allen was standing there. "I don't think I can kill myself anymore without losing my sanity." He looked lost, tired, and Kanda felt a semblance of pity for the boy.

"I'll remember," he reassured him softly, wanting to see the boy smile again. When he did, Kanda felt just a little better.

"Thank you," Allen sighed, dropping to his knee's in front of Kanda. He wrapped his arms around the Japanese's neck and pulled him in to a hug. Kanda noticed that the boy was cold. "Thank you so much."

And then he vanished.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kanda went to the church. It had been renovated recently, but there was still a giant, ancient weeping willow just outside, and Kanda dug all around the tree until he dug up a handle. A handle that was attached to a metal box.<p>

"Found you," he smiled, and pulled the box out. When he opened the box, he was almost disappointed. There were just papers. But when he sifted through them, he saw a small, silver band. One that would fit on the ring finger of a silver haired kid.

Kanda picked the ring out of the box, and held it up to look. It was just a regular ring, but he soon noticed, that around the inside, there were markings. He almost dropped it when he realized it was Japanese!

'_Watashi no aisuru Moyashi'_

He smirked. The kid really did look like a beansprout.

"Excuse me." Kanda recognized that quiet, light voice. He turned around, expecting silver hair, but was met by a mop of brown instead. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked, tilting his head in an oh so familiar way.

He looked the same. His eyes were more blue than silver, and his hair was brown, but there was still that mark on the left of his face, and still the innocent aura.

"Moyashi?" Kanda stared at the kid, incredulous.

"Moy-… Hey! I'm not that short!" the boy cried, offended. "And my _name _is _Allen!"_

He even had the same name? That couldn't be a coincidence.

The boy walked over to Kanda. "You never told me what you were doing. You know, if you make a mess on the church property, _I'm _the one that has to clean it up." He looked down to the hand that held the ring. "What is that?"

"What does it _look _like, Moyashi," Kanda answered, smirking at the kids glare.

"Stop calling me that will you?"

"I'll call a kid what ever I want."

"I'm sixteen! Hardly a child."

"Whatever you say, Moyashi." Allen sighed in frustration, looking down at the ring. And his eyes widened.

"You… found it," he whispered. Kanda looked up at him sharply, and saw the silver eyes he'd seen the night before. "You actually found it."

"Y-yeah," Kanda answered quietly.

"Thank you…" Allen smiled, and then the next second, his eyes were that grey-blue again, the smile slipping off his face. "Oh, is that ring yours?"

Kanda smirked and handed the ring to Allen.

"I don't wear rings," he answered, before standing up and walking a little ways off.

"H-hey! Wait! What's your name?" Allen called from the tree.

Kanda kept walking, but yelled back, "Kanda Yuu."

'_Watashi no aisuru Moyashi'_

'_My dear Beansprout'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN So yeah, that's the end. I'm not really sure how I feel about the ending... It feels a bit strange to me, but I don't really know how to fix it. Anyway, let me know what you think in a R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
